


Connect Derek!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Checkers (Board Game), Connect Four (Board Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Derek joins a new game! This is a crossover of Connect Four and Checkers.
Kudos: 1





	Connect Derek!

One day there was Derek, a checker from Connect Four. He was in the Connect Four board between two other checkers and he didn't like that.

"I feel trapped here," Derek said. "I want to see the world and not be in a board all the time."

So he jumped up and he kept on jumping until the other checker above him got knocked out. "AHHHH!" it screamed. Then he jumped out.

"Ha, ha!" Derek said. "I am free."

Then a human picked him up and said. "Here is the other checker we can use for the game."

What game was that? Derek did not understand because they didn't put him in Connect Four but instead they put him in a different game. This game was on a flat board not a standing one.

"Hi, new friend!" the other checkers there said to him.

"Where am I?" Derek asked.

"You are in checkers now!" they said. "You will be playing with us because Phil went missing."

"Cool, I think," Derek said. Now he could be in a new game.

The human played a checkers game and Derek liked it because he could move instead of just falling into a place and being stuck there. Then before he even knew what was happening, he became a king!

"Wow, I'm king now?" Derek said. "That is amazing! Bow down to me, everyone!"

The other checkers bowed and Derek was king. After the game, he went back to the Connect Four board and he commanded all the checkers as king from then on.

The End


End file.
